smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moony's Happy Meal
Moony's Happy Meal is a story by InternetProblem. WARNING: Little swearing and scary scenes Synopsis What do you do when someone like Moony gets you up at 3am feeling hungry, give them a happy meal of course Script 3:00AM It shows Moony sleeping Moony: Tummy I'm trying to sleep it's 3AM you should not be hungry at 3AM know what, you win I'll wake up InternetProblem he could give me a happy meal In InternetProblem's room Moony: InternetProblem (turns on the light) InternetProblem InternetProblem's sleeping while Moony is trying to get him up Moony: InternetProblem InternetProblem INTERNETPROBLEM INTERNETPROBLEM INTERNETPROBLEM InternetProblem: WHAT DO YOU WANT I'M SLEEPING GOD! Moony: I'm very hungry InternetProblem: What time is it? Moony: 3 in the morning InternetProblem: 3 IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE HUNGRY? Moony: Yeah I'm very hungry InternetProblem: What do you want Moony: A happy meal InternetProblem: NO YOU MAY ACT LIKE JUNIOR HE JUST WANTED THE TOY OUT OF IT NO! Moony: I'm not Junior I want the food I'm very hungry InternetProblem: What is wrong with you go in the kitchen I'm sleeping Moony: I WANT A HAPPY MEAL InternetProblem: Please get out of my way! Moony: I'M GOING TO CRY InternetProblem: I'M TRYING TO GO BACK TO SLEEP Moony: I will tell Mario InternetProblem: Why are you even hungry and wanting a happy meal at 3AM, there's food in there Moony: I'm going to tell Mario right now InternetProblem: DOESN'T MATTER TELL HIM I DON'T CARE AT ALL Moony: I don't like the food in there InternetProblem: TELL HIM WHAT'S UP I'M ABOUT THAT LIFE Mario: YOU'RE ABOUT THAT LIFE HUH? InternetProblem: It's 3 in the morning and I'm tired Mario: If Moony's hungry you give her anything that she wants if she wants a Happy Meal get it! I'm trying to fix Bowser's TV so he can watch Charleyyy InternetProblem: CHARLEYYY AND FRIENDS AT THREE IN THE MORNING, WHEN IS IT NOT ON? Moony: Are you ready to give me a happy meal? InternetProblem: No but I have to Moony: Seriously InternetProblem: IF I COULD I WILL CUT OFF YOUR EYES TURN THEM INTO NOODLES AND USE THEM AS A TELEPHONE WIRE! Moony: I get to sit in the front seat! InternetProblem: Now put on you're seatbelt Moony: I DON'T WANNA PUT ON THE SEATBELT InternetProblem: You're gonna put you're seatbelt on Moony: But I don't want to it's dumb InternetProblem: Please put it on I'm not getting a ticket over you InternetProblem: DAMMIT I'M GETTING A TICKET BECAUSE OF YOU! Brooklyn Guy: Here's you're ticket for you're passenger not wearing a seatbelt Moony: Why did you get a ticket? InternetProblem: BECAUSE OF YOU WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT WEARING THE SEATBELT Brooklyn Guy: You've been drinking tonight? InternetProblem: I SWEAR I DO NOT DRINK Moony: We had like 20 beers officer InternetProblem: STOP LYING BE QUIET Brooklyn Guy: You look like you drink InternetProblem: I SWEAR I HAVE NOT BEEN DRINKING, I JUST NEED TO GET SOME FOOD Brooklyn Guy: Alright just make sure to put on you're seatbelts Moony: I don't like wearing the seatbelt InternetProblem: YOU'RE GONNA WEAR THE FUCKING SEATBELT I PROMISE YOU'RE GONNA WEAR IT Brooklyn Guy: Just have a safe drive InternetProblem: Alright I will officer, screw you Moony: I'm hungry InternetProblem: Were almost at McDonald's calm down shut up Moony: Okay MarioMario54321: Hi welcome to McDonald's how may I take you're order? InternetProblem: What type of happy meal do you want? Moony: Cheeseburger InternetProblem: Can I have a cheeseburger happy meal Moony: WITH A PEPSI InternetProblem: I would like the drink to be a pepsi the least safe pepsi you have Moony: THE TOY InternetProblem: A girl toy it might be a boy IDK Moony: I'm a girl I want a girl toy they can't forget it InternetProblem: Okay a girl toy MarioMario54321: What kind of sauce? InternetProblem: What type of sauce do you want? Moony: Barbecue sauce! InternetProblem: Barbecue sauce please thank you MarioMario54321: That's all? InternetProblem: Yes Moony: I WANT A MILKSHAKE CAN I HAVE A MILKSHAKE? InternetProblem: Can I have a milkshake please MarioMario54321: What kind of milkshake? InternetProblem: Which milkshake? Moony: What flavors do they have? InternetProblem: What flavors do you have? MarioMario54321: Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla Moony: I want Chocolate and Vanilla both together InternetProblem: They said you can't do it Moony: How about them seperate InternetProblem: YOU'RE NOT GETTING BOTH Moony: I WANT BOTH!! YAY I GOT MY HAPPY MEAL InternetProblem: Don't forget the milkshakes Moony: I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE BOTH OF THEM InternetProblem: So you have milkshakes now really? Moony: Yeah I would have Chocolate on it's own but it would be alone with out Vanilla to keep it company InternetProblem: Can we just go home please? Moony: Yes wait no InternetProblem: Why? Moony: The happy meal box is very scary InternetProblem: NO IT'S A HAPPY MEAL THAT'S SMILE IT'S BEAUTIFUL Moony: WE NEED TO CHANGE IT InternetProblem: NO IT'S HAPPY LOOK AT THE WHITE SMILE! JUST KISS IT KISS IT Moony: Give me another one InternetProblem: No just tell me that everything's there Moony: Yes InternetProblem: Oh thank god Back in the house Moony: I can't eat anymore InternetProblem: YOU ATE LIKE 4 FRIES AND A NUGGET ARE YOU SERIOUS? Moony: Yes so full that I'm going to pop InternetProblem: AND THAT CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE YOU TOOK A SIP OF IT WAIT WHERE IS THE OTHER ONE? Moony: I threw it away because the chocolate and vanilla milkshake went at it and the chocolate one won InternetProblem: MILKSHAKES CAN'T TALK SO THE WOULDN'T ARGUE Moony: Yes you must have not heared them InternetProblem: Just eat you're apple slices Moony: NO THEY ARE DUMB InternetProblem: I'm just gonna go to bed Moony: INTERNETPROBLEM IT'S A BARBIE TOY! InternetProblem: I DON'T CARE LET ME SLEEP RETARD Moony: Get out of here box you're very scary In Moony's room Moony: THIS TOY IS STUPID MCDONALD'S NEED TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE TOY'S BUT I'M GOING TO BED Unknown: (laughs) Moony: Who's that? Unknown: (laughs) Moony: LUIGI LUIGI COME HERE Happy Meal: (evil laugh) Moony: AHHH MY HAPPY MEAL! InternetProblem: I'm so funny Moony: MARIO MARIO THERE'S A SCARY HAPPY MEAL Happy Meal: (laughs) InternetProblem: Bastard that will get ya InternetProblem is seen sleeping Moony: INTERNETPROBLEM EVERYONE'S TURNING INTO A HAPPY MEAL Happy Meal: (laugh) Moony: (screams) Inside Moony's closet Moony: It's more safer in my closet and I'll turn on my flashlight Happy Meal: (random noise) Moony: (screams very loudly) Back in the kitchen Happy Meal: (goes crazy) Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:MarioMario54321 Episodes Category:From 2019